Tire la langue
by La Palice
Summary: Ou, ce à quoi s'attellent Kotetsu et Izumo lorsque l'un d'entre eux rentrent de mission : une petite expérience culinaire, l'appréciation des choses simples à manger. Une réflexion sur le goût du riz, sur une bouche qui mâche, sur l'importation de chocolat en Extrême-Orient. Et toujours, le bonheur d'avoir l'autre moitié de soi à ses côtés.


(Petite histoire développée sur un détail que j'avais écrit dans une histoire précédente, "Papiers, cailloux". Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier et à vous conseiller le mangaka Jirô Taniguchi, dont vous connaissez peut-être les oeuvres Quartier Lointain et Le Journal de mon Père. Le manga qui m'a profondément touchée - gourmande devant l'éternel - c'est Le Gourmet Solitaire, qui est sûrement le meilleur moyen de découvrir la gastronomie au Japon, mais aussi le quotidien là-bas. J'y ai d'ailleurs piqué la comparaison des épinards à l'herbe des chemins (tirée du chapitre 10) de cette bd japonaise amoureusement traduite par Patrick Honnoré. Et si vous aimez la cuisine dans sa généreuse internationalité, alors vous écouterez l'émission "On ne parle pas la bouche pleine" sur France Culture (que vous podcasterez comme moi pour l'écouter n'importe quand et vous mettre en appétit). Sur-ce, bonne petite lecture!)

* * *

Kotetsu vient juste de rentrer d'une mission de patrouille de deux semaines, son compagnon lui a atrocement manqué, il a terriblement faim et Izumo lui a bandé les yeux. C'est tellement frustrant, mais c'est d'autant plus fun. En attendant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de gigoter.

« Bon, tu es prêt maintenant ?

- Attends deux minutes.

- Izumo, franchement.

- C'est bon, j'y suis. Maintenant, ferme-la et ouvre la bouche. »

Kotetsu obéit joyeusement. Quelque chose est posé sur sa langue et il referme sa bouche dessus.

Le goût explose dans sa cavité orale, agressant ses papilles gustatives jusqu'à ce que le goût disparaisse sous sa propre force. La sensation passe, et les saveurs familières et bien aimées se renforcent à chaque coup de dent. Kotetsu émet un son très long, entre un gémissement et un soupir, et il entend presque les lèvres d'Izumo se plisser en un sourire narquois.

« _Daikon_ mariné. 'Zumo, t'es le meilleur.

- Tu dis ça seulement lorsque je te nourris », mais ils savent l'un et l'autre que ce n'est pas vrai. Kotetsu sourit, et mâche de plus belle. Même longtemps après qu'il a soigneusement réduit en bouillie sans saveur et avalé le dernier morceau de radis blanc, Kotetsu sent sa langue piquer.

Tous les ninja savent très bien ce qui arrive lorsque l'on rentre d'une longue mission à n'avoir mangé que des rations de nutriments, celles qui donnent l'impression de bouffer du carton : les premiers repas que l'on prend ont un goût tellement fort que c'en est presque à vomir.

Se bander les yeux histoire d'ajouter un pétillant d'appréhension pour augmenter toutes ces sensations n'est pas une idée qui viendrait à l'esprit de tous les ninja. Surtout après le stress dû à une longue mission, le commun des mortels préfère profiter de l'absence de contraintes pour respirer. Izumo et Kotetsu, cependant, se font confiance, et savent prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Et puis, c'est une bonne continuation de leurs jeux d'enfants stupides. Et se court-circuiter le cerveau avec de la nourriture, c'est un moyen aussi bon qu'un autre de relâcher la pression.

Izumo donne à son partenaire plusieurs petits morceaux de _daikon_ avant d'opter pour une sardine au curry. Les épices attaquent vicieusement la bouche de Kotetsu, qui aurait presque envie de tout recracher. Mais bientôt, la sensation de brûlure s'atténue et le jeune chuunin est capable de décerner toutes les petites nuances des différentes épices qu'il ne peut apprécier en temps normal.

Le jeu peut durer pratiquement toute la nuit, l'une des seules règles est de manger le plus lentement possible pour profiter au plus de cette hyper-sensibilité. Izumo a préparé toutes sortes de petits plats. Il nourrit son partenaire avec des épinards cuits à l'étuvée aussi fermes que l'herbe des chemins, un turbo dans sa coquille salé comme si l'on venait de le pêcher de la mer, le tout accompagné par une sauce soja qui roule onctueusement sur la langue.

Et puis le riz, bien sûr, le riz tout seul, tout neutre, qui prend toute sa rondeur blanche opaque et sa générosité après la richesse colorée de ce qui est passé par la bouche de Kotetsu. Chaque grain brisé par ses molaires libère quelque chose de suave et de pesant, des grammes qui viennent délicieusement peser dans son estomac creux. Kotetsu en redemanderait, mais il sait qu'Izumo y veille, au grain, pour ne pas qu'il mange trop dès le premier soir. C'est une autre règle qu'il faut respecter pour que le plaisir de ce rituel soit parfait.

Et Izumo ? Izumo ne s'ennuie pas. Il observe tranquillement les expressions que lui délivre inconsciemment son compagnon. La bouche de Kotetsu n'est pas belle : elle est trop large, son sourire montre trop de dents, ses lèvres fines portent les cicatrices de gerçures qui se rouvrent à chaque hiver. De plus, la vision d'une bouche qui mâche n'est pas la plus gracieuse image que l'on peut retenir d'un visage. Mais malgré tout cela, Izumo aime bien la regarder. Il aime les fossettes qui se creusent aux coins de ses joues quand Kotetsu sourit ou fait une grimace, et certaines de ces dernières sont vraiment impayables.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » crache Kotetsu tandis que deux lignes se creusent entre les coins de sa bouche crispée et ses narines. Sa lèvre inférieure ressort et son menton s'est rétracté dans son cou, faisant encore une fois regretter à Izumo qu'ils n'ont pas d'appareil photo.

« C'est quoi ? C'est mangeable au moins ? Rappelle-toi, c'est toi qui a imposé cette règle il a des années lorsque j'ai essayé de te faire manger un escargot écrasé ! Ah, j'ai deviné, c'est un des ces trucs exotiques bizarres que tu trouves au marché, c'est ça ? Arrête de rire et dis moi ce que c'est, 'Zumo ! »

Izumo réussit enfin à contrôler son rire et lui confirme ses soupçons.

« C'est du _chocolat_, » articule-t-il. « Si je me souviens bien », et Izumo a une très bonne mémoire, « c'est fait avec des graines de cacao, qui se trouvent dans des gros fruits qui poussent sur des arbres dans des pays chauds et humides, très loin de chez nous. On fait sécher et griller ces graines, on les moud et on ajoute du sucre et du lait. Cela donne cette pâte que tu viens de manger, et qui s'appelle chocolat.

- … tu te sens malin, hein ?

- Le vendeur m'a expliqué.

- Donne moi autre chose, pour atténuer le goût », chouine Kotetsu. Izumo dépose une cuillerée d'_azuki_ dans sa bouche, et la saveur douce et sucrée de la pâte de haricots rouges remplace l'arrière-goût douteux de ce machin qu'Izumo lui a fait mangé.

Enfin, une tasse de thé vert efface les derniers arômes et apaise les irritations sur sa langue. Kotetsu ôte le bandeau qui lui barrait la vue. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de discerner ce qu'il y a dans la pièce, éclairée faiblement par une petite lanterne couverte d'un tissu, comme son compagnon le fait lors de leurs nuits de veille Izumo est assis en face de lui, par terre, de la vaisselle sale et vide éparpillée autour de lui.

« C'est ça, ce _shokurêto_ ? » demande Kotetsu en désignant la dernière assiette contenant encore quelque chose, en l'occurrence trois petits cubes bruns. Izumo hoche la tête et lui corrige sa prononciation.

Par la fenêtre il peut voir les étoiles briller dans le ciel, mais une ligne bleu clair souligne déjà l'horizon, découpé par les silhouettes des toits bigarrés de leur village. Kotetsu essaie de se remémorer le goût étrange, sucré, un peu amer de ce chocolat. Il n'y a plus de stress, plus de sang. Il voit le visage d'Izumo, il voit Izumo lui sourire. Il lèche ses lèvres.

« En fait, 'Zumo, ça ne me dérangerait pas de regoûter. »


End file.
